1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television signal detection apparatus for determining which of several television programs is being displayed at a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hotel where each hotel room has a television receiver which can be fed with a selection of programs from a centralized bank of video tape players it is a requirement to log the use of the receiver so that the viewer can be charged for the particular program selected. In order to carry out the logging function standard receivers are modified by providing an additional connection between each receiver and a central logging device. Modification of each receiver is clearly expensive. Alternatively a separate switching device is provided at each receiver which also requires additional connections between each receiver and a central logging device.